


Team Building

by highinfibre



Series: #ghostober2019 [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pat and his scouts have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/pseuds/highinfibre
Summary: Pat lets his Scouts do some hands on learning.#ghostober day five: team





	Team Building

“Right then, boys!” 

Pat clapped his hands together, punctuating the action with a bright grin. His words were soft, but it was enough; Pat was rarely firm, but the scouts knew when it was time to listen to listen to their Skipper. Mostly, anyway - to assume that a gaggle of young boys were paragons of following instructions would be to give out more credit than was deserved. Still, they all came to a messy quiet, looking up at Pat expectantly. 

“I know you’re all excited. The last meet up before a big trip always gets people up and ready - it was the same for me back when I was a boy. So I thought we could do something fun, a bit of team building exercises!”

His grin widened, determined even in the face of the dubious looks from the boys. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun! They’re just games, really - here let’s have a go.”

Pat corralled them towards him with a gesture; though dubious, they knew to do as they were told by their skipper. If not for an actual desire to follow the rules, compliance meant that they’d get through everything sooner. A dance of intense shuffling occurred, the children all shifting until the circle they formed had each boy’s closest friends on either side of him. 

“That’s it - come on, Phil, squeeze in a bit closer. Now,” He stepped back, exiting the circle. “What you all have to do is get in all close and, with your eyes closed, grab someone’s hands!”

“You want us to _ hold hands _ in a  _ circle _ , Skipper?” 

“Let me _ finish _ .” The chiding was kind, Pat not even bothering to suppress the find grin it caused. “You all hold hands, and then there’s the fun part. You’re all going to be in a tangle after that, aren’t you? The game is to try and untangle yourselves without letting go.”

And that was all that needed to be said. The boys mulled it over first, but it didn’t take long for them to realise the potential for chaos. Soon they all had their eyes squeezed shut, fumbling for hands and scrambling over each other to try and get free. It was loud, and a big old mess.

Pat simply watched, arms folded. He knew his boys - they’d figure it out eventually.


End file.
